Two Defferent Worlds Collide
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Permusuhan yang mambuat mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Mind to RnR?


_**Two Defferent World Collide**_

_**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho & Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: GaJe, OOC, Don't like? Do Not Read**_

CHAPTER: 1. Start

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Tanho Senior High School

"Oi Miyano kalo mau lambat-lambatan mati aja lo!" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam-Shinichi Kudo dengan nada ketus. "Apaan sih mentang-mentang lo yang menang masa gue kena hukuman ga elit dari lo?" jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu tak kalah ketus-Shiho Miyano. "Siapa suruh lo kalah ya ini lah hukumannya dan lo jangan bisanya buat obat pake mal praktek! Iya kan Haruno?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis yang baru lewat.

"Iya ada apa ya Kudo-san?" tanya seorang gadis berambut Pink bermata emerald-Sakura Haruno. "Ga ada! Oh iya, kamu masih pacaran sama Uzumaki?"

"Udah putus,"

"Hah? Kapan putusnya?"

"Sekitar 43 detik yang lalu," katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Wah lagi bebas donk pacaran sama aku aja ya?"

"Sorry, aku udah ada yang punya," kata

"Hah punya siapa? Kapan jadiannya?"

"Sasuke Uchiha 2 detik setelah kejadian."

2 detik kemudian

"HARUNOO SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PACARKU?" suara seseorang menggema di koridor yang berasal dari Ran Mouri musuh besar Sakura.

"HEAAAH!"

Tap

Ternyata Ran mengeluarkan jurus karate andalannya dan dengan mudah di cegah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pacarku maka kedua kaki & tanganmu akan hilang." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Oh yeah Mr. Perfect?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yeah of course loser!"

"Eh lo ga ga usah ikut campur urusan gue ya Uchiha!" kata Ran.

"eh nek lampir lo ga usah gangu pacarku ya?"

Dan seseorang yang terlupakan pun angkat suara.

"Oi kalian mau nyuekin gue? Ntar bisa dipastikan kalian akan mengecil seukuran anak kelas 1 SD ato ga mati karena APTX 4869 !" seru Shiho.

"Eh?" keempat anak tersebut menoleh ke dokter mal praktek eh ralat ke Shiho.

"Lo emang masih ada persediaan obatnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Iya lo ngacok aja!" sahut Ran

"Tapi kalo memang ada yang kena si Ran aja!" kata Sakura.

"Udah yang kena si ShinRan aja kalo SasuSaku kan masih baek ya ga Saku?"tanya Sasuke ke Sakura.

"Enak aja lo chikbutt"ShinRan nyahut berbarengan.

"Oke gue masih ada persediaan kok. Dan udah gue putusin yang kena itu ShinRan kalo SasuSaku gue kasian ma si Sakura udah nungguin 3 tahun masa langsung kepisah kalo si ShinRan mati aja lo!" tanggap Shiho panjang + lebar x 2= keliling persegi panjang(?).

"Shiho, kau sungguh keterlaluan kau selingkuh dengan Sasu!"kata Shinichi mendramatisir keadaan.

"Gue ga pernah punya hubungan ma lo kok!" balas Shiho sengit.

_"Kamu keterlaluan _

_Kamu selingkuh ma Sasu _

_Kamu duain aku _

_Dasar dokter mal praktek"_ Shinichi nyanyiin lagu the Poters yang Keterlaluan tapi diplesetin.

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal. "Oh ya si Ran mana?"tanyanya. "Gue tadi ke toilet napa?" kata orang di belakang Sakura.

"Oooh bulat!"

"Ngajak berantem lo?"

"Iya. Kan gara-gara lo gue di keluarin dari klub karate!"

"Kan gara2 lo juga seharusnya gue yang jadi ketua!"

"Gue donk kan gue diajari langsung oleh kepala sekolah Tsunade-sama"

"Ga ada kaitanya jenong!"

"Udah gini aja kita langsung aja di lapangan gimana? Sekalian melatih kemampuan kekuatan selain karate?"

"OKE" jawab Sakura.

"HEAAAH!", "SHANNARO!" Sakura dan Ran mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka. Sehingga menghasilkan bunyi seperti ini: "BRUUK-BANG-PRAAANG-JDUG" sementara yang lain pada sibuk berantem-melerai(yang berantem Sakura-Ran, yang ngelerai Sasuke-Shinichi), Shino malah duduk santai sambil makan keripik yang didapat dari tasnya Shinichi.

"TAP"

"TAP"

"YOOO!"

Suara-suara di atas adalah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh 2 pasang kekasih. Yaitu ShinRan dan SasuSaku beserta penengahnya Shiho Miyano. Karena: bertengkar+merusak lapangan+memecahkan kaca+ketauan guru=KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH TSUNADE SENJU= NERAKA JAHANNAM.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

BRUUGK

"KALIAN ITU SUDAH DEWASA PIKIR DONK MERUSAK LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH BAIK ATAU GA NGERTI?"kata Tsunade sambil memukul meja didepan kelima pelaku keributan.

"HN" sahut mereka serempak dan ternyata Shiho juga dipanggil karena ga menghentikan mereka. Yang bersangkutan pun hanya pasrah. 'Uuh liat aja lo ntar gue jejelin APTX 4869 banyak-banyak. Overdosis mampus karena itu memang tujuannya!' batin Shiho. 'Aah padahal sendirinya ngancurin barang juga dasar monster kesasar!' batin yang lainnya kompak.

"Kalian jangan ketularan Uchiha ya!"kata Tsunade lagi. "Hn, saya memang Uchiha"tanggap Sasuke. "Hn saya calon Uchiha"tanggap Sakura malas. "Itu trademark Kami selama di Tokyo" kata Shinichi & Shiho. "Pengen aja"yang terakhir Ran.

"SUSAH NGOMONG SAMA KALIAN!" balas Tsunade. "Hn" jawab mereka. "Udah lah sekarang bersihkan toilet! Uchiha dan Haruno toilet cewe. Kudo, Mouri, Miyano toilet cowo ngerti?"

"hn" lalu dengan coolnya mereka beranjak. Padahal dalem hatinya masih ngedumel. 'Gue janji jejelin APTX 4869 !'Shiho berjanji dalem hatinya.

Toilet cewe

"Saku, kamu coba periksa dulu ada orang ga?" kata Sasuke lembut. Dan padahal innernya begini 'Anjroot masa orang ganteng kaya gue disuruh bersihin toilet? God gue chidori lo baru tau dasar Tsunade baka!' "Udah Sasu ga ada orang kok dan toilet bersih! Kita langsung ke atap aja ya?"beritahu Sakura. "Iya"

Toilet cowo

"Kudo lo priksa sana ada orang ga?"kata Shiho. Shinichi langsung masuk dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia keluar. "Kosong yok kerja!" Lalu mereka kerja sampai jam pulang.

Seluruh murid sudah pulang. Kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di atap untuk mengobrol alias pacaran. Dan mari kita lihat bagian SasuSaku.

"Sas kamu yakin kita besok ga usah nanggepin ShinRan?"kata Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. "Iya" kata Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulus lalu berkata "Bagus deh kita pulang aja yuk nanti keburu sore". "hn" lalu mereka pun pulang.

Esoknya..

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka dicegat oleh Shinichi dan Ran. "Kami minta maaf!" seru keduanya bersamaan. "Iya udah kami maafin kok kami minta maaf juga ya!" kata Sakura. "Hn, iya"jawab Sasuke. "Iya berarti kita sahabatan donk?" tanya Shiho yang datang tiba-tiba. Seluruhnya (minus Shiho) ber-Sweatdrop-ria. "I-iya" jawab mereka serempak takut-takut nanti dijejelin APTX 4869.

* * *

OWARI…..

Author: udah tamat ya?

Naruto: belom tau!

Author: oh iya

Maaf tadi ada kesalahan tekhnis maksudnya:

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
